My Would Be Family
by Devil's Fallen Angel
Summary: When Bella is kidnapped after she finds out the woman Edward cheated on her with is preggo she then find out she is to, what happens to her child and why deos she look after and save his kids from harm?


My Would Be Family

I remember the day the love of my life told me he was having a child by another woman that he hardly knows, but he has been with her several times in the last 3 months. I remember it clearly as though he had just told me an hour ago, but in all actuality it has been 17 years and 9 months. His child turned 18 today, and I watch quietly in the background like I always do, the child's silent protector.

*_FLASHBACK_*

The last time I saved Edward child was when he had gotten away from him and had run out in the street. Edward and _Tanya_ (as Edward had called her) hadn't noticed, they were to busy arguing, I don't know what about but it sounded stupid so I didn't bother finding out. I read from Edward Jr. (as _Tanya_ named him) mind that he didn't want to listen to his parents argue anymore, wanted to cross the street to get some ice-cream from the ice-cream shop. He forgetting to look both ways started to cross the street when a car came speeding down the street. Reading the mind of the driver that he didn't have enough time to stop and Edward Jr. not noticing there was a car heading his way I decided to step in and save him like I always do, not that I mind or anything. I rushed out grabbed a hold of Edward Jr. and pushed the car into the light pole that stood in front of the ice-cream shop. Quickly and carefully I set Edward Jr. down were he was in the middle of the street before I grabbed him, and rushed back to where I was before I moved to save him. I watched as Edward and _Tanya_ rushed over to him and ask if he was alright, and his only reply was he was fine, while staring dead at me. I smiled brightly at him and put a finger up to my lips in a motion that means to be quiet, and I saw him lightly nod his head as an okay. I got out my sunglasses put them on so no one would notice who I am and walked up to him.

"You alright little one?"

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking." I just smile brightly at him

"Well that's good, it's not every day that someone is lucky enough that they don't get hit by a car headed right for them, you know?" I say as I reach into my purse and grab out some money and hand it to him.

"Here is enough money for you to go to that ice-cream shop across the street once a day for a hole month, because you are one lucky kid to have not have gotten hit by that car."

"Thank you miss, I love ice-cream." He then throws his arms around my neck and hugs me as tightly as he can, without a second thought I wrap my arms round him and stand up as he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you for saving me again, Bella." I just smile and whisper back.

"No problem kiddo, I'll always be there to save you. But you should be more careful you sacred your parents half to death. Okay?"

"Okay" He answers as I hand him over to his parents.

" Do you want to see a magic trick?" I ask

"Sure" He was practically jumping up and down in Edwards arms.

"Okay but you have to sit still, or it wont work." I warned and almost immediately he stopped bouncing.

I bring my hands up and clasp them out in front of me.

"Can you count to ten for me?" I ask looking at E.J. (Edward Jr.) as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay go ahead."

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" I smile a really big smile as I take my top hand off and an ice-cream cone appears. I watch as he squeals in delight as I hand it to him.

"Oh…sorry I should have asked if that was okay first. Is it okay that I gave him that money for the ice-cream?" I asked looking at Edward through my sunglasses, they are not dark ones actually they're a very light yellow. I know I dazzle people, it sometime's comes in handy, like right now.

"Oh, no no no that's fine, we've been short on money and he hasn't had any for a while, so that fine." I just smile and turn to _Tanya_

"Is that alright with you, cause if its not I can always take it back, cause I know that's impolite."

'NO that not alright your basically seducing my baby daddy that I'm trying to win over and your not helping.' she thought, but said "That's alright" hesitantly

"Are you sure, cause you don't seem so sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If my son wants it he can keep it." She replied confidently

"Okay I just want to make extra sure, cause I had a child once and I was cautious of everyone." I said looking down at the ground sadly.

"What happened to your child?" I heard Edward ask, and _Tanya_ think 'Probably neglected it, poor thing.' I immediately snapped my cold hard gaze to her starred her down while answering "He died the day after he was born prematurely of lung failure. Do you want to know _why_ he died prematurely?" I asked still starring her down. I saw as she started shaking her head no while she repeated 'no' almost silently, but for me it was clear as day. but I continued on anyway.

"I was kidnapped the day after I found out I was pregnant, and the day I was going to tell my boyfriend that it was his. But I was a little heart broken to find out this news to tell you the truth, because three days before I found this out he told me the girl he had cheated on me with was also pregnant with his child and was 3 months along already. I had been beaten for months, when I went into labor early, I was only 3 months along. I was still recovering from giving birth when the child died. Do you want to know how I found out? I had fallen asleep for maybe 15 minutes before I woke to check on him to find him dead, he was laying not even 2 feet away from me when he died while asleep." I had a hard time telling the story, you could tell by the way my voice cracked every few words, but I starred at Tanya the whole time watching as she sobbed and almost collapsed from my story.

"Why did you tell me this?" She asked as she finally collapsed sobbing uncontrollably.

"Because you need to see how much of a miracle you have, how much you need to treasure what you have the way it is, cause when you least expect it, it can all be taken away in the blink of an eye." I turn around and take a brief glace at Edward and saw pain there so I quickly looked through his mind and saw that he was thinking of when he told me he cheated on me. I then turned to look at E.J. and saw he had pain on his face as well, so I read his mind and saw he was sad that my child is dead. I walked the couple of feet that were between us and gently stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I see such greatness in you, don't let it go to waste little one, be the greatest you can be." He reached out and hugged me so I hugged him back.

"I'm not going to be around to save you anymore E.J. so you have to be careful and take care of yourself. Okay." I whisper so only he can hear, and pull back from him and saw he was crying. I wipe them away and lightly say so Tanya could hear to "Smile, life is to short to cry, and smiling makes the sad times a little bit more bearable." I saw him smile a small smile, so I smile a beautifully sad smile back. Turned and walked away.

*_END FLASHBACK*_

He was 8 the last time I saved him, sure I could have saved the time he decided to climb a tree fall and break his arm or the time he thought it would be fun to jump off the swing he was swinging on and break his leg. Sure there were other times I could have also saved him, but I figured that if I save him all the time how would he learn from his mistakes. So I left him alone but still watched from the shadows.

Edward and Tanya had worked out there mistakes and had gotten married 10 years ago. I was surprisingly happy for them. They had had 5 more children after that all within 1 or 2 years of each other, a 10 year old girl named Isabella after me and everything I had 'done' for them, a boy named Emmet who is pretty burly for a 9 year old, twins a boy and girl named Jasper and Rosalie who look just like their mother and are 8 years old, and last but not least Alice a small pixie like girl who looks nothing like her parents but a mixture of both at the same time and is 6 years old.

I had saved them all from car crashes once or twice but that was all I did, but still checked on them for a whole week once every month.

But today was about an 18 year old E.J. who is graduating from high school, Top straight A student, Captain of the basketball-baseball-football and soccer teams, Valedictorian of his class, and has a scholarship to Dartmouth and he accepted.

I watched as he got his diploma, watched as he gave his speech looked out over the crowd and his eyes land on me, I watched as his class mates cheer and watched as he walked straight to me after his speech.

"Long time no see, Bella"

"Well I could not miss your graduation. Congratulations by the way."

"Why did you decide now to come and see me?" He asked hurtfully but also angrily.

"I never really left, I was still watching over you, and your brothers and sisters." I replied

"Why did you stop saving me?"

"If I kept on and kept on saving you do you really think you would have learned those lessons you learn when you do something you know are stupid and harmful?" I questioned. He looked thoughtful.

"No I guess not."

"I hate to cut this short but you should go."

"Why?" He asked confused. I smile my most beautiful smile.

"Two reasons, First your parents are mad that you didn't go see then first when you finished your speech. Second if you don't leave now Emmet and Jasper are going to break your windshield."

"How would they do that?"

"Tossing a football to each other, right in front of your car. Now if you want to save your windshield I suggest you go now to catch the ball."

"Yah, I gonna go now, Thanks for the warning, and it was nice seeing you again." He said as he was backing away. I saw him turn on the ball of his foot and sprint toward his car, getting there just in time to catch the ball and scold them.

I smile as I watch the boys get scolded by there parents for throwing the ball around in a parking lot full of glass, and giggle slightly with the girls as they make fun of the boys and then get scolded for laughing at them. I saw Carlile and Esme walk up to them grinning from ear to ear.

(Age has been good to them) I think. I shake my head and chuckle at them.

"Izzy you coming?" I turn and see Aro, Jane, Felix and Demitri standing there waiting.

"Yah, sorry." I turn and look at the family one more time to see all the kids looking at me. I smile brightly and wave, as they wave back smiling.

Yes they all know me, from what E.J. told them and meeting them in person from saving their lives. I smile at them one more time, turn and walk away to go back to Valterra, happy that would have been family is happy and safe.


End file.
